


The Rain

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Rain, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim waits for Spock to come home





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningstar10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar10/gifts).



> My friend and reader, Eveningstar10 has been having some bad days and wanted some fluff. So this is for her. Hope you enjoy!

He was hanging out on the balcony, looking over the edge…waiting…waiting.

Behind him in the apartment—too small really for the amount of people currently in there laughing, drinking and eating—the noise of the party was nearly deafening. If they didn’t get noise complaints, he’d be surprised.

“Jim, when are you coming back inside?” Bones asked, walking up to him. He held a big glass with some kind of multi-colored drink in the one hand and a hot dog in the other. “It’s about to rain.”

“Not now, Bones. In a minute.”

“You’re going to get soaked.”

He laughed. “Maybe. Later, I promise.”

Bones sighed. “Want me to bring you a drink or something to eat? A cookie?”

He shook his head and continued watching the street below.

“You don’t even want to change out of your Academy uniform?”

“Later.”

“Fine. You’re hopeless.”

The door opened and closed and Bones went back inside. He could still hear the party though.  

 _There_.

His lips curved into a smile. He swung his legs over the railing and began to climb down to the street below. His foot slipped on one spot on the balcony below, just as the rain started, but he steadied himself before he did a header.

He jumped the last few feet to the street below, his shoes almost skidding on the already wet cement. It began to rain harder but he didn’t care. He began to run down the street toward the lone figure walking along the mostly deserted darkening street.

That figure wore a wool cap pulled down around his ears and a heavy coat that he’d buttoned up to his chin. Which made Jim’s smile widen until it could have split his face.

The figure stopped when he noticed Jim approaching him. He set down the small case he’d been carrying and waited.

Jim stopped in front of him, breathlessly, and getting more drenched by the minute. “Hi.”

“Jim, what are you doing?” The figure, Spock, asked, pointed eyebrows arching high into his wool cap.

“I came to meet you,” Jim explained. “How was your trip?”

“You could have waited until I reached the apartment. Now you are soaked through.”

Jim shook his head with a smile. “No, I couldn’t.”

“My trip was agreeable,” Spock replied. “Mother sent gifts.”

“Oh. Great.” Jim moistened his lips even though rain was splattering on him anyway. “Listen, there are two things.”

“Very well. Please hurry as it is raining harder and it is cold out here.”

“I know. First, we’re having a really loud party.”

Spock stared owlishly at him. “What? Jim, you were aware I was coming back tonight and I—”

“I know, sweetheart. But Bones insisted.”

“I might have guessed this was because of the doctor.”

“Uhura was all for it too by the way. Anyway, everyone’s over and I think they’re pretty excited. And I just wanted to warn you.”

Spock sighed. Frowned. He actually frowned. “Very well. I am warned.”

He was so damn cute, Jim could hardly stand it.

“Now, for the second thing.”

“There is more?”

Laughter bubbled up inside him. “’Fraid so.”

“Tell me. But do hurry, I am uncomfortable.”

“Sorry. I just…this had to be alone. Not in front of everyone else.”

“Jim—”

He dropped to his knee on the ground. He took out the box from his pocket, snapped it open and held it out toward Spock.

“I didn’t plan for the rain. But I’m doing this. And I know you don’t really do rings being Vulcan, but I saw this in the window, and I just had to get it, and I have it engraved with our names in Vulcan, which wasn’t easy. And God, I’m babbling but I’m nervous. Because I’ll just die if you say no.”

“Jim—”

“Spock, I know we’re young. I’m not even out of the Academy. We’ve got years and years ahead of us, but I don’t care. There’s no one else for me. There never has been and there never will be. I love you so much. And I hope some day you’ll want to bond with me too, but for now, I really want you to be my husband. So, Spock, will you please marry me?”

Spock stared down at him. The woolen cap was drooping down around his ears now and his face was splattered with rain. But he was so gorgeous he stole Jim’s breath.

“Jim, please get off the wet ground,” was Spock’s reply.

“But—”

Spock reached down and hauled Jim to his feet. His gaze went to the silver ring in the box Jim held and then back to Jim’s face. Jim’s heart was now pounding.

“If you say no, there are a lot of people back at our apartment that are going to be really disappointed.”

Spock’s lips curved upward. “I am not saying no.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “So…you are saying yes?”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock said softly. “I will marry you.”

Jim whooped and picked Spock up off his feet. Well, a little. It wasn’t easy. Vulcans were heavy, but Jim had been working out.

“James,” Spock protested snootily.

Jim set Spock onto his feet and pulled him in close for a very wet, satisfying kiss.

After it was over, Spock sighed again. “This loud party is to celebrate our engagement?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Illogical.”

“I know.” Jim picked up Spock’s suitcase.

They began to walk in the rain toward their apartment. Jim reached for Spock’s hand, the one that wasn’t still holding the ring box, with the one of his that wasn’t holding the suitcase, and their fingers entwined.

It was a very good day.  


End file.
